


What's a Kiss?

by Nezanie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff, catradora mostly, implied glimadora, redeemed catra already happened, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: A short silly Catradora drabble, where Adora learns the beautiful art of kissing.





	What's a Kiss?

Adora’s whole face felt like it would soon fall off, unused as she was to grinning foolishly for such a prolonged time. The Horde didn’t like anything beyond decorum and organized military might, smiling certainly wasn’t on the list of ‘how to be an exemplary horde soldier’ but it didn’t matter anymore. She wasn’t a horde soldier, she was a person, and a princess and very much so a curious teenager. So was Catra, who needed to see the new neat thing of the day Glimmer had taught her.

Her partner was in the yard, lazily going through some warming up exercises. Adora rolled her eyes at the irony of the sight, Catra always found a way to slip away from the tedious training regime the Horde subjected them to, and now her she was trying to acclimatize to Bright Moon by actually doing them. Eventually both Adora and Catra would have to move on, it was more difficult than either could have imagined.

Shaking her head, Adora leaping through the remaining distance between them waving at the other. “ _Hey Catra!_ ”

Catra grunted in response, she couldn’t see Adora, bent downward reaching for her toes. She pulled herself upright from her stretching position upon hearing the glee in the other’s voice. Adora’s cheeks were flushed, her breathing ragged and Catra wondered what could have possibly tired her, the queen of extra energy to sell, like so.

“I gotta show you something!” she giggled twitching like a newborn foul. Catra blinked, Adora had her silly moments but this was certainly strange even for her.

“What’s up, twinkles give you a new toy?” she teased and yelped when the other grabbed her from the collar. _‘Is it a new technique?’_

 _“_ Okay, _so_ you should totally stop me if you’re uncomfortable alright? Promise?” Adora blurted, her nose inches from touching Catra’s. She could see every single freckle that was sprinkling around the other girl’s cheeks, but as impatient as she was, Adora gulped and waited for a response.

Catra’s eyes went wide and her stomach jumped along with the increased beat of her own heart. Typical Adora, always tried to make sure everyone around her was super comfortable.

“Yeah, I trust you even if you are a knucklehead,” Catra chuckled and it made her day how Adora’s eyes sparkled at her immediate acceptance. There had been plenty of rejections between them after all and it still stung especially for the girl behind the princess of power. 

The next thing Catra knew was that Adora’s lips were on hers. A bubbling sensation erupted in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her cheeks and ears flare. Her ears flicked one after the other, sometimes in unison, as she tried to sort out whatever was happening at that very moment. Adora pulled back just in time to observe a stupefied Catra. She couldn’t move far as Catra’s tail enveloped her wrist, fur spiked up from surprise.

“What...was...that?” Catra mewled. 

Adora’s jumped on the spot in excitement, “It-”

“Did I look like i needed CPR?!” she interrupted, startling the other and earning a snort.

“Did I look like I was practicing chest compressions on you?!” Adora flicked her forehead playfully, Catra was too busy trying to wrap her mind around the whole ... _whatever it was_ that happened.

“Well, my hearts certainly beating way too much right now,” Catra pinched Adora’s cheek in retaliation, greeted by a melodious laugh, she pulled back rubbing the heat out of her cheek with the back of her hand.

“It’s a kiss,” Adora explained enthusiastically throwing her arm around Catra, “Glimmer showed it to me, she said it’s how you show important people you love them,”

“Pshhhhht you’re both dumb softies as always, that’s stupid! And without a use,” Catra folding her arms, turning her head away from Adora, her tail wiggling beneath her. “What you gonna kiss our enemies to death?” A moment of silence followed as  Adora frowned at her, Catra relented under the pressure of the stare, the warmth in her belly getting the better of her. She whispered defeated, “...Can we do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that these two don't know a lot of mundane things is sad and I wanted to used it for fluff. Remember to thank Glimmer she's a good bean and loves these dorks


End file.
